1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control module for preventing power waste in a standby state of a power consuming device such as a radio frequency amplifier. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving voltage control module capable of minimizing current consumption and time taken to return from a standby state to a normal state by controlling power voltages (driving voltages) for electronic circuits and systems for communication when a mobile communication transceiving circuit or a communication system is in a standby state in which there is no busy signal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, when electronic circuits and systems for a mobile communication terminal (e.g., portable phone) are in a standby state, power voltages supplied to constituent elements are cut off to reduce power consumption. When the power voltage is again supplied in a cut-off state, some time is taken to reach a normal state due to presence of capacitance within the electronic circuit. The capacitance is included in all unit elements constituting the electronic circuits. Time taken to charge the capacitance until the normal operation state becomes decreases response speed. As the electronic circuits and systems get complex, such a time gets longer. In addition, it is difficult to achieve high response speed and high data rate.
Accordingly, a conventional power saving circuit can be easily applied to a pre-call waiting state of a mobile phone, but is difficult to apply to a call waiting state requiring prompt return to a normal state. Thus, there is a limit in power saving.